


Are we winning?

by liquorish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Inspired by Fanfiction, Limericks, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a limerick, inspired by Cross Our Bridges When We Come To Them by RemainNameless. Unlike most limericks, it is not clever or funny, more philosophical if anything. The story that inspired it, on the other hand, is all three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we winning?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cross our bridges when we come to them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768267) by [RemainNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/pseuds/RemainNameless). 



Are we winning?

Every man's a poet, for the first two weeks, at least,  
and all good men are liars with a gun pressed to their cheeks,  
but steel and lyrics both run cold  
before the moment's gotten old  
and, even then, the bravest men are better meek.


End file.
